Harwood
Harwood is a district on Portland, Liberty City, in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is bordered to the south by Saint Mark's and Hepburn Heights. Character Harwood is the northernmost district on Portland Island. It is primarily an industrial district, consisting of small scale commercial interests (a gas station, a car dealership, a taxi company, etc.), low grade industrial sites (a junkyard) and civic service (a fire station). Another interesting landmark in Harwood is a disused train yard containing abandoned flatcars; the yard is connected to a tunnel that cuts underneath Saint Mark's, originally intending to connect to Portland View and Portland Harbor. Harwood is also a major location in Liberty City's transportation system in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, housing the Portland entrance into the Porter Tunnel and the Portland end of the Portland-Staunton Ferry link, respectively. Events Harwood became infamous in 1971 when Forelli Family hitman Tommy Vercetti was sent to assassinate a rival gang member on the orders of his boss, Sonny Forelli. However, Forelli had set up an ambush in an attempt to assassinate Vercetti, and when Vercetti arrived in Harwood he found that eleven hitmen had been sent to kill him. Vercetti survived the ambush and killed all eleven men, landing a fifteen-year prison sentence and gaining the nickname of "The Harwood Butcher". In 1998, during the events of GTA Liberty City Stories, Joseph Daniel O'Toole switches allegiance to the Leone Crime Family from the Sindacco Crime Family. O'Toole is driven to the junkyard in Harwood to be "made", but is instead killed by Mickey Hamfists. Places *8-Ball's Bomb shop *AMCo. gas station *Ammu-Nation (GTA Advance) *Borgnine Taxis *Capital Autos *Gas n Go gas station (GTA Advance) *Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard *Harwood Dirt Track (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Harwood Ferry Terminal (GTA Liberty City Stories) *Harwood Fire Station *Harwood Train Yard *Harbour Tunnel *Head Radio Headquarters *Porter Tunnel entrance (GTA III) Pickups Health ;GTA III * At the AMCo. Gas Station across the street from the Harwood Fire Station. Body Armor ;GTA Liberty City Stories * On top of the elevated tracks above the southern part of the Harwood Dirt-Track. * In the gated area on the west side of the main Harwood Ferry terminal building. * On the roof of Head Radio building. Weapons ;GTA III * Flamethrower - On top of the Head Radio building, hard accessibly, the player needs to clim over the train station, walk in the rails and jump over a green-roof building. The Flamethrower is upon an ventilator, a hidden package can be found too on the roof. * Micro Uzi - At the corner of the concrete embankment just northeast of the car crusher at Harwood Junkyard. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Fire Axe - On the east side of the Harwood Fire Station. * Mac-10 - Between a construction trailer and a red container crate on the concrete embankment just north of the Harwood Junkyard. * Shotgun - At the end of the small pier just northeast of the entrance to the Harwood Ferry Terminal. Gallery ar:هاروود de:Harwood es:Harwood pl:Harwood Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland